The present invention relates generally to the field of artificial intelligence (AI), and more particularly to determining characteristics of individuals through natural language processing (NLP).
AI refers to the intelligence exhibited by machines or software. The field of study of AI focuses on the goal of creating intelligence. AI is used for logistics, data mining, medical diagnosis, and many other areas throughout the technology industry.
NLP is a field of computer science, artificial intelligence, and linguistics concerned with the interactions between computers and human (natural) languages. As such, NLP is related to the area of human-computer interaction. Many challenges in NLP involve natural language understanding, that is, enabling computers to derive meaning from human or natural language input.